Feu et Crocs
by Tyrian007
Summary: Il a bravé plus de mille fois les périls de l'hiver, et tel un éternel endurci qui est solide comme le fer, il traverse ces déserts glacials qui martèlent ses os, sans montrer que parfois ses yeux flottent dans l'eau, Dans la crainte de faire une erreur, le loup impassible a emprisonné son cœur, car les faibles finissent tous par tombés, lui ne peut jamais s'arrêter,


**FEU ET CROCS**

**l**

Dans la nuit, dans la pénombre,

tranquillement se déplace une ombre,

c'est un mammifère qui brave le temps,

c'est un éternel endurci, c'est le loup blanc,

**l**

Ses yeux bleus comme les glaciers,

parcours avec prudence les sombres sentiers,

d'un coup d'œil il peut tout remarquer,

le danger lui a apprit à ne pas se leurrer,

**l**

Il a bravé plus de mille fois les périls de l'hiver,

et tel un éternel endurci qui est solide comme le fer,

il traverse ces déserts glacials qui martèlent ses os,

sans montrer que parfois ses yeux flottent dans l'eau,

**l**

Dans la crainte de faire une erreur,

le loup impassible a emprisonné son cœur,

car les faibles finissent tous par tombés,

lui ne peut jamais s'arrêter,

**l**

Dans ce monde obscur il a traversé tant de terres,

en espérant un jour trouver son sanctuaire,

mais à chaque horizon les points d'eau sont acides,

et toutes les plaines sont arides,

**l**

Dans la noirceur une silhouette apparaît,

c'est le loup noir qui est aux aguets,

son nez humide renifle sa proie,

c'est immédiat, il sent son effroi,

**l**

Le loup blanc sait très bien qu'il n'a aucune chance,

face à cette fatalité noire qui le poursuit depuis son enfance,

malgré tout il se tient droit comme un roi,

devant ce cruel cheval de Troie,

**l**

Telle une faucheuse sans pitié, la créature fonce,

d'un coup terrible ses griffes s'enfoncent,

comme une armée de cent soldats exécutant une seule lois,

qui est de labourer machinalement le pelage de leur proie,

**l**

Ses yeux bleus brillent comme la colère des enfers,

pas question de se laisser faire,

le cœur au point, il rage et tente de se débattre,

sort ses crocs, sort ses griffes, mais n'arrive pas à l'abattre,

**l**

Après un combat sanglant, la bête noire bat en retraite,

mais détrompe-toi, ce n'est pas sa défaite,

son Némésis le traque depuis toujours comme un vétéran,

il a même l'impression qu'il est omni-présent,

**l**

Son âme est lacérée tout comme sa peau,

Il regarde tout haut et ses yeux flottent dans l'eau,

mais c'est un éternel endurci qui est solide comme le fer,

Il secoue la tête et continue son chemin sur sa route de pierre,

**ll**

Tout en haut dans le ciel,

il plane tel un rebelle,

et traverse les nuages,

sans trace de son passage,

**l**

Découvrant avec plaisir les immenses paysages,

le vent glisse doucement sur son visage,

c'est un oiseau de feu,

il est libre, il est fougueux,

**l**

Le phénix déploie ses ailes magnifiques,

et vogue paisiblement dans ce rêve platonique,

c'est un optimiste né,

son enthousiasme est illimité,

**l**

Son feu est son énergie,

sa flamme, c'est toute sa vie,

c'est tout ce à quoi il croit,

c'est sa seule et unique loi,

**l**

Le cœur léger comme l'air,

il se laisse porter par les vents sans trop s'en faire,

ignorant que certains jaloux qui ne peuvent pas voler,

seraient très satisfait de le voir tomber,

**l**

juste en bas de lui, un danger approche,

il est là, debout sur une roche,

fusil à la main, c'est le chasseur,

c'est d'une effrayante colère qu'il est le porteur,

**l**

Le coup part dans un bruit de tonnerre,

le phénix confus, est foudroyé par l'éclair,

la balle déchire sa poitrine et anéantit son cœur,

et il meurt dans une incompréhension qui dépasse mille fois sa douleur,

**l**

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est ainsi atteint,

mais pour le phénix il y a toujours un lendemain,

et de ces cendres il renaît,

comme il a fait et toujours fait,

**l**

Fragile et sans flamme, il sort de ses cendres,

il veut prendre son envol sans plus attendre,

car sur le sol il est complètement vulnérable,

les créatures qui y vivent ne le considère pas comme un semblable,

**l**

Dans un empressement effréné où il espère autant qu'il craint,

de conserver sa précieuse liberté de souverain,

il se rend compte que quelque chose le retient,

c'est un serpent perfide qui le tient dans la paume de sa main,

**l**

Autour de son jeune corps il s'est enroulé,

ses écailles le maintiennent fermement prisonnier,

comme des dizaines de cordes qui veulent l'étouffer,

qui tuent ses flammes et l'empêchent de briller,

**l**

L'oiseau puise dans ses forces et dégage autant de flammes qu'un soleil,

c'est du jamais vu, c'est sans pareil,

mais la bataille est perdue d'avance,

le serpent ressert son étau et délivre sa sentence,

**l**

Malgré tout ses efforts,

il ne peut pas échapper à son sort,

le feu du phénix disparaît en fumée,

comme un rêve lointain qui n'a jamais existé,

**l**

Cet idéaliste a l'enthousiasme illimité ne brillera jamais plus,

il a peine à croire ce qu'il est devenu,

un oiseau sans feu ni flamme,

qui s'est fait extirper son âme,

**ll**

Le loup blanc continu son chemin,

il est perdu, car à son dur périple il ne voit pas de fin,

soudainement le solitaire est attiré vers une étrange clairière,

une voix intérieure lui dit de ne pas faire marche arrière,

**l**

Au loin il entend un bruit qui sonne creux,

il sait que c'est surement dangereux,

mais au fond de lui quelque chose de lointain fait du remous,

si bien qu'il sent ses puissants muscles devenir mous,

**l**

Ses fines narines repèrent l'odeur de la fumée,

son cœur prisonnier s'emballe et veux se libérer,

le loup lui, se met à sprinter,

une intuition trop forte tente de le guider,

**l**

Il entend un petit cri de détresse,

ses pattes agiles le propulsent à toute vitesse,

ce qu'il voit est déroutant,

un oiseau est coincé entre les pattes d'un cruel serpent,

**l**

Depuis combien de temps se fait-il étouffer,

des jours, des mois, ou des années,

Une colère titanesque l'envahit,

il sort toutes ses dents et n'a qu'une seule envie,

**l**

D'un puissant coup de mâchoire,

il envoie le reptile à l'abattoir,

broyé par une dentition dur comme le fer,

c'est le dernier salut de cette vipère qui est expédié aux enfers,

**l**

Le phénix inspire pour la première fois depuis une décennie,

si bien qu'il crée une tornade de vent qui ferait fuir tous les impunis,

ses flammes s'attisent dans un éclat aux milles feux,

le loup sidéré, n'en croit pas ses yeux,

**l**

Mais il n'y a pas de temps pour les réjouissances,

car son Némésis avait déjà une longueur d'avance,

de l'ombre il surgit tel un faucheur sans âme,

et fixe sa proie de son effroyable regard infâme,

**l**

Le loup blanc sait très bien qu'il n'a aucune chance,

face à cette fatalité noire qui le poursuit depuis son enfance,

malgré tout il se tient droit comme un roi,

devant ce cruel cheval de Troie,

**l**

Mais le phénix s'accroche à son cou,

et murmure à ses oreilles qu'il doit tenir le coup,

puis dans un moment de transe,

l'oiseau de feu partage son essence,

**l**

Tout son feu sacré,

se répand dans le pelage qui devient enflammé,

le loup et le phénix ne font plus qu'un,

et unissent leurs forces dans un corps commun,

**l**

C'est un loup de feu aux yeux d'or,

qui est près à défier la mort,

il charge son adversaire la tête levée,

et fait disparaître son Némésis en fumée,

**l**

Peut-être un jour pourra-t-il trouver,

cet oasis qu'il a tant cherché,

dans ce monde gris et ternit où souvent on fuit,

le loup à trouver une première réponse au fond de lui,


End file.
